Live for the chase
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Antes de volver a sus vacaciones, Cupido tiene que hacer una visita a cierta persona. JuandissimoxCupido. Sucede después del capítulo "Cupido tonto". –Traducción-


Disclaimer: Los padrinos mágicos pertenecen a Butch Hartman (¿Así se escribe?) y este maravilloso One-shot a BJXCBFOREVER.

Summary: Antes de volver a sus vacaciones, Cupido tiene que hacer una visita a cierta persona. JuandissimoxCupido. Sucede después del capítulo "Cupido tonto". –Traducción-

Personajes: Juandissimo (Padrino mágico), Cupido (Dios del amor)

****Ocurre después del episodio "Cupido tonto" (Stupid Cupid en inglés)****

**Live for the chase.**

Cupido no estaba teniendo un buen día.

Por lo menos se le permitieron unas vacaciones. Hace mucho que Cupido se permitió un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Holgazanería ocasional en el patio trasero de su hamaca, beber un vaso de limonada, pero no funcionaba. Era relajante, seguro, pero no lo suficiente. Sin embargo, era especialmente agradable cuando Juandissimo se unía y le daba un masaje.

Hablando de Juandissimo, era una de las razones por las que Cupido estaba teniendo un mal día. Ya era lo bastante malo que el chico Turner robara su arco y flecha y le dijera a ese idiota de pelo verde que le disparara a Trixie Tang (¿En serio? ¡La gente no confiaba en ese tipo con tijeras de seguridad!) Solo para que finalmente consiguiera un beso con ella ¿es que ese chico no aprendía? ¡El amor es trabajo de Cupido! Maldito imbécil…

De todos modos, volviendo a Juandissimo. Cupido no era ajeno a ello. Sabía que Juandissimo todavía tenía sentimientos por esa perra de cabello rosa, con voz chillona y casada con, probablemente, el mayor idiota del mundo. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Cupido es el Dios del amor. Podía sentir esas cosas. Por eso, antes de aparecer en casa de Juandissimo le hizo una pequeña visita a Wanda. La otra persona de cabello rosa en la vida de Juandissimo estaba de camino a casa de Timmy cuando apareció Cupido. Él le preguntó por Juandissimo -si él había intentado algo con ella, si le había dado algún regalo- y ella le había contado todo. Cantaba como un canario. Después de que ella dio su explicación, Wanda puso las manos sobre las caderas y dijo.

—Pero, Cupido ¿por qué te importa?

Cupido había abierto la boca, dispuesto a decir que Juandissimo estaba con él y que no eran solo amigos como todos pensaban. Pero finalmente hizo una excusa rápida de que siendo el Dios del amor se preocupaba por la vida amorosa de las personas. Wanda frunció el ceño y le dijo.

—Bueno, ¡el próximo día de San Valentín podrías hacer algo respecto a Juandissimo!

Oh, él no pensaba esperar hasta el día de San Valentín para hacer algo con respecto a Juandissimo. Cupido rápidamente se apareció en casa de Juandissimo, aun vestido con su camisa hawaiana. Él volvería a sus vacaciones en cuanto acabara de hablar con él. Ey, los dioses también necesitan vacaciones ¿no?

Cuando Cupido apareció en casa de Juandissimo, vio a su amante sentado en una silla de madera y quitándose unas luces navideñas. Cupido miró por encima de Juandissimo y sus ojos azules generalmente brillantes se oscurecieron. Fotos de Wanda por toda la pared. Por supuesto, Cupido había estado en casa de Juandissimo antes, pero nunca había visto eso. Por lo general, estaban demasiado ocupados disfrutando el uno del otro como para notar demasiadas cosas. Pero hubo momentos. Momento en los que Cupido trataba de entrar primero y Juandissimo le gritaba para que se detuviera, y luego se veía avergonzado cuando Cupido volteaba hacia él, preguntando cuál era el problema. Cada vez que eso ocurría, Cupido estaba seguro de poder ver un brillo familiar de una varita a espaldas de Juandissimo y, cuando volvía a mirar la habitación en que trató de entrar, podía jurar que veía los últimos resquicios de humo púrpura en las paredes. Así que eso era lo que hacía. El tipo nervioso. Desaparecía las imágenes que, de todos modos, no deberían estar en las paredes. Bueno, todo el mundo necesita un hobby, pero obsesionarse con una hada no era el tipo adecuado de pasatiempo para alguien que se suponía estaba en una relación comprometida. Por supuesto, nuevamente, era idea de Juandissimo mantener su relación en las sombras, por ahora. Cupido se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el pie con impaciencia, a pesar de estar flotando en el aire. Cuando Juandissimo finalmente logró soltarse de las luces con las que Wanda lo había atado, pestañeó dos veces antes de darse cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación. Estaba a punto de decirle que estaba muy ocupado en ese momento, pero entonces pudo ver bien de quién se trataba. Juandissimo sonrió.

— ¡Cupido! Mi amor, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Pensé que estabas de vacaciones!

Cupido solo frunció el ceño mientras Juandissimo le sonrió. Todo parecía tan real, la felicidad de que Cupido había vuelto antes, el amor que parecía brillar en los ojos púrpuras. Pero Cupido solo continuó con las cejas fruncidas. Sabía lo que Juandissimo había estado haciendo. Cupido no estaba celoso, por supuesto. Los dioses no se ponen celosos, y mucho menos Cupido. Los celos eran demasiado… Negativos para él. Era impulsado por emociones positivas como el amor.

Juandissimo extendió los brazos, listo para un abrazo y flotó hacia Cupido. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta el Dios de pelo rosa, Cupido estiró el brazo con la palma hacia afuera. Juandissimo fue golpeado por la palma de la mano derecha del Dios en su frente, y poco a poco se alejó flotando de su amante, moviendo la cabeza suavemente como para despejarse. Juandissimo miró a Cupido con desconcierto.

— ¿Mi amor? —Preguntó cuando Cupido se cruzó de brazos— ¿Hay algún problema?

Cupido estaba sinceramente ofendido ¿cómo podía Juandissimo realmente preguntar si habían problemas? ¿No era obvio?

—En realidad—, Cupido finalmente habló—. Algo pasó. De camino aquí, me encontré con Wanda—dijo el nombre de la "otra mujer" con disgusto—. Y ella me dijo lo que has estado haciendo.

La sonrisa de Juandissimo cambió a nerviosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?

El ceño de Cupido se profundizó. ¡Oh, vamos! Se aclaró la garganta y señaló detrás de Juandissimo, a los cuadros en la pared. Juandissimo volteó y los miró. Su expresión se llenó de pánico. Se volteó hacia su muy enojado amante con una tímida sonrisa y puso las manos detrás de la espalda. En la mano derecha sostenía su varita. La estrella dorada empezó a brillar y una caja con forma de corazón llena de chocolates apareció en su mano izquierda. Guardando su varita, Juandissimo sacó ambas manos de su espalda y le tendió la caja.

—… ¿Chocolates para mi dulce?

Los ojos de Cupido se entrecerraron. Oh, ¡por-favor! Cupido no se había ido tanto tiempo. Los chocolates solo funcionaban con Wanda (a pesar del hecho de que Cupido también amaba los chocolates, pero, ey, ¡chocolate era prácticamente parte de sus vacaciones! ¡Tenía una verdadera excusa!) Ahora, si Juandissimo sostuviera una taza de café o tal vez un plato de panqueques entonces- ¡Gah! ¡No! ¡No podía dejarse distraer por un dulce flapjack o una taza de Java! Por supuesto, nuevamente, si los chocolates tenían caramelo…

Juandissimo sonrió suavemente, como si hubiera imaginado algo.

—_Mi amor_ ¿has estado comiendo caramelo de nuevo? Deberías tratar con ensaladas, el caramelo te hace-

— ¡No me hace irritable! —exclamó Cupido con los brazos en los costados y sus dedos cerrados en puño (ok, tal vez había comido un poco). Juandissimo se encogió un poco. ¡Cupido es un Dios! Claro que se encogía o por lo menos se sentía intimidado. Esto se debía a que Cupido había tenido suficiente. Sus alas se agitaban en absoluta molestia y flotaba acercándose a Juandissimo diciendo—: ¡La falta de caramelo me hace irritable! ¡Que me odies me hace irritable! ¡El Anti Cupido me hace irritable! ¡Que siempre estés detrás de esa poco atractiva, de voz chillona, con cabello robado adicta al chocolate me hace irritable!

—Cupido—exclamó Juandissimo cuando Cupido estaba tan cerca que sus narices por poco se tocaban. Cupido lo miró, dispuesto a escuchar cualquier basura que Juandissimo pensaba decirle. _Oh, _pensó Cupido, _más vale que esto sea bueno… _No era esta vez la que tenía así a Cupido. Eran todas las otras veces. Iban flotando por la calle o iban de compras o a sentarse en un café a hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, entonces… ¡Oh, mira! Ese estúpido chico Turner y sus hadas llegaban y Juandissimo se iba hacia allá dejando a Cupido en la nada. A veces Cupido iba a saludar, a veces iba flotando hasta allí y esperaba con impaciencia hasta que Timmy y sus hadas se fijaban en él y Juandissimo notaba que estaba irritado, he incluso una o dos veces Cupido se había vuelto tan impaciente que solo se transportaba a su mansión y esperaba a Juandissimo. Esto último, por supuesto, llevaba a una confrontación similar a la que actualmente estaban teniendo— ¡Eso solo es un coqueteo inofensivo! ¡Haces un gran alboroto por nada, amor, en serio!

—Oh, lo estoy haciendo ¿no? —Preguntó Cupido, irritado por cada palabra. Su comportamiento impaciente probablemente solo le decía que se encontraba furioso. Sus padres lo enfurecían cuando era pequeño (todavía lo hacían, en ocasiones), sus querubines le estropeaban el café y lo enfurecían, Juandissimo le enfurecía (de vez en cuando…) y él se enfurecía.

—_Sí_—. Respondió Juandissimo con una sonrisa. Al parecer, eso era lo que no debía decir porque Cupido levantó su varita. La estrella dorada empezó a brillar. De repente, un corazón de amor hecho de humo rosa se formó junto al Dios encolerizado. Cuando el humo en el interior del corazón desapareció, una clara imagen de Juandissimo se podía ver. Era ese mismo día, cuando estaba hablando con él, justo antes de que Wanda apareciera. Su voz se oyó con claridad, palabra por palabra.

—… _¡Pero yo vivo para la caza! _—Exclamó el interior del corazón de Juandissimo.

Juandissimo miró a Cupido, que ya se había cruzado de brazos otra vez. Juandissimo le dio a Cupido una sonrisa –una que suele derretir el corazón de millones de personas (Incluyendo al mismo Cupido… A veces)- y flotó más cerca de Cupido. Tomó con suavidad la muñeca de Cupido y levantó el brazo para que el extremo con la estrella de su varita se pusiera en el corazón de amor.

—Sí, _mi amor_. Pero falta que veas algo ahí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Cupido levantó una ceja. La imagen anterior ahora Juandissimo huyendo de Wanda mientras ella lo perseguía. Una vez más, se trataba de una imagen del pasado. Cupido vio el punto de Juandissimo. Él en realidad estaba huyendo de ella. Juandissimo le sonrió a Cupido, pero este último exclamó— ¡Oh, eso es solo porque ella se volvió obsesiva y no querías limpiar la carne seca de sus dientes!

Wow. Wanda realmente le había dicho todo a Cupido. Eh, haberlo sabido. Juandissimo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Cupido interrumpió.

—Si se hubiera limpiado los dientes y actuado normalmente, ¡habrías ido tras ella! —Cupido levantó la varita y esta empezó a brillar— ¿Y esto? —Un pedazo de papel apareció en su mano y le pasó el pergamino. Juandissimo lo tomó y apretó los dientes. Esa imagen, esa caligrafía. ¡Era la carta de amor que le había dado a Wanda! — ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Cupido.

Juandissimo miró la carta, luego a Cupido y le mostró la imagen.

—Una imagen muy sexy de mí—rompió su camisa. Otra apareció de nuevo en un segundo. Cupido frunció el ceño, obviamente, no estaba de humor. Los ojos de Juandissimo se abrieron una fracción. Honestamente, no veía por qué Cupido estaba haciendo tanto alboroto. Él coqueteaba mucho con Wanda, así que Cupido debería haberse acostumbrado por ahora. Aunque, tal vez, el problema fuera la cantidad de coqueteo… Oh, ¡pah! — ¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mí?

—Después de lo que he visto aquí, no creo que deba.

—Cupido, por favor, ¡el coqueteo entre Wanda y yo no es más que un juego!

— ¿Un juego? —Preguntó Cupido con la ceja levantada— ¿Un juego?

—_Sí_.

—Y bien, ¿qué hay de esto? —Hizo un gesto hacia sí mismo— ¿Es esto un juego también?

—_No, mi amor,_ ¡por supuesto que no! —Exclamó Juandissimo.

—Entonces, dime, ¿por qué nadie sabe de "esto"?

Juandissimo hizo una pausa. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—Uh… Estas cosas toman su tiempo.

— ¿O simplemente estás avergonzado de estar cerca de mí?

Eso realmente hizo a Juandissimo hacer una pausa y pensar. Él y Cupido habían sido amigos desde hace algún tiempo. Desde ídolo mágico, probablemente. No había tenido problema de ir a cafés y cosas por el estilo antes. Desde luego, se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo (Principalmente debido a que Juandissimo le suplicaba a Cupido una flecha de amor para usar con Wanda). Solo cuando su relación dio un giro más… Romántico Juandissimo en realidad lo sintió diferente. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que sus salidas hubiesen terminado y, ciertamente, no quería decir que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Cupido. Juandissimo lo miró otra vez, y vio el ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué piensas así de repente, Cupido?

—Porque yo no recuerdo que alguna vez me escribieras una carta de amor.

Esta vez, Juandissimo abrió la mano derecha por la sorpresa y la carta cayó lentamente al suelo. Oh, por el amor de las hadas, ¡es cierto! Cupido era su amante y sin embargo nunca antes siquiera… Oh, Dios…

—Cupido-

El nombrado levantó el dedo índice.

—Guárdatelo. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a volver a mis vacaciones—dijo Cupido, al parecer realmente lo había sacado de su pecho. Él levantó su varita y desapareció entre el humo color rosa y un "¡zas!" enojado. Los corazones de amor que normalmente flotan en su llegada o su ida se rompían a pedazos.

Juandissimo suspiró por la nariz. No se había sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo ¿Había realmente descuidado tanto a Cupido? Sin duda, ¡No podía ser! ¡Habían salido! ¡Habían tenido muchas noches románticas! De repente, el humo color rosa volvió y Cupido apareció. Juandissimo apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de que Cupido le arrebatara la caja de chocolates y desapareciera de nuevo. Ey, su madre siempre le dijo a Cupido que si alguna vez peleara con su amante, conservara lo regalos. Conservara siempre los regalos.

La frente de Juandissimo se frunció, entrecerró los ojos y se sentó de nueva en la silla de madera con la cabeza entre las manos. Genial, primero Wanda, ahora Cupido. Se supone… Que debía sentirse culpable. Era cierto que él nunca había escrito una carta de amor o un poema acaramelado a Cupido. Cupido era el dios del amor, ¡Por el amor! Le encantaban las cursis pantallas de afecto. Por eso… Por eso el hecho de que su relación fuese tan secreta le dolía tanto. Por eso ser ignorado y descuidado le molestaba, sobre todo por el constante coqueteo de Juandissimo. Se incorporó al pensar en eso. Ahora lo entendía.

Los ojos de Juandissimo se estrecharon con determinación. Sería difícil, hacer que un Dios lo perdonara, pero lo haría.

Después de todo, vivía para la caza.

**-Fin-**

Bien, esta pareja me encanta xD pero como que no hay demasiado de ellos ni en español ni en inglés Uu pero para ampliar la sección en español me pongo a traducir de esta fantástica autora que me encantó ;) esto también tiene una secuela y luego viene una serie de one-shots fantástica (De la que ya traducí el primero)


End file.
